


We Are Each Other's Family

by Hils



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Hugs, M/M, Sidney Crosby Needs A Hug, Team Cuddles, carl hagelin needs a hug, marc-andre fleury needs a hug, team hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Everyone is sad and exhausted following the loss against Columbus. Cuddles happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As is the way with most of my hockey fics this is all Tindi's fault. We were talking about the game and [this happened](https://s25.postimg.org/jz3h5896n/d3_P8t2_Y1_jpg.jpg)
> 
> Thanks to [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal) for the beta

**Sid & Geno**

Neither of them take losses particularly well but Geno, at least, has the luxury of being able to work through his anger and frustration while he’s showering, changing and packing up his things. Sid doesn’t have that option, or at least he chooses not to. Instead he channels his energy into making sure everyone else is okay. As though the reassuring talks he gives to them will work on him too (they don’t). 

Which is why Geno has appointed himself Sid’s comforter. A role he takes very seriously, and which the rest of the team are happy to help him carry out. Before they’ve even got on the plane a few of the guys have murmured to Geno to make sure he talks to Sid on the plane, as though he didn’t already have a plan in his head. 

“You did good,” he hears Sid telling Muzz as they file onto the plane, exhaustion and disappointment coming off them them all in waves. “We’ll work on making sure you have more support.”

Muzz shoots him a grateful smile, too tired for any actual words, and Sid pats him on the back reassuringly before sliding into his seat next to Flower. No one else is superstitious about where they sit on the plane so Geno takes the seat across the aisle from Sid and Flower. He hasn’t even finished sorting out his stuff when he feels Flower’s eyes on him. He looks up and Flower is staring at him with as much intensity as he has on the ice.

_You had better help Sid_

The message is clear enough and Geno nods to indicate that he understands. 

As soon as they’re in the air Flower squeezes past Sid and says he needs to talk to Tanger about something. Geno takes that as his cue and slips into Flower’s seat before Sid can settle back down into his own. 

Sid's got his phone out and is playing some game, but his mouth is pressed into a tight line. Geno knows that although he isn't openly talking about it he's still running through the game in his head. 

“Hey, G,” Sid sighs wearily. “You doing okay?”

He’s not going to lie and say yes. 

"Long couple days," Geno says. "Everyone tired. We do better next game."

Sid just makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat but he does at least slip his phone back into his pocket. 

“Sucks,” is all Sid says and Geno can’t argue with that. Instead he shifts closer and open his arms. 

“We not fix anything tonight, Sid. You tired, I tired. We nap now. Can talk about what to do about game tomorrow.”

They’ve done this so many times now but there’s always that moment of hesitation where Geno isn’t sure whether Sid is just going to tell him to fuck off. But he simply sighs and curls himself into Geno’s arms.

“Thanks, G,” Sid murmurs, already half asleep. 

Geno smiles gently as Sid begins to snore, and brushes some wayward hair back from Sid’s face before he closes his own eyes.

“Welcome, Sid.”

_/\\_

**Flower & Tanger**

“Geno with Sid?” Tanger asks when Flower plops down into the seat next to him. It’s a stupid question, really. Flower would never have left Sid if Geno wasn’t there to take over as caretaker. 

Usually he’d make a chirp about how Flower only visits him on the plane when Sid has a better offer but it’s not the night for it. They’re all exhausted and recovering from the loss. 

Flower’s clearly feeling the same way because he doesn’t chirp either. Just nods his head quietly before letting out a weary sigh. 

It’s not just the loss that’s weighing on them. The trade deadline is getting closer and with each day that passes they get closer to the possibility that Flower will be leaving them. It’s a shitty situation and Tanger’s trying to be supportive and be there for his best friend, but the truth is it’s getting to both of them.

“Hey,” he says after a moment and gently tugs Flower into his arms. 

This is new, this thing between them. They’re both pretty tactile guys but the hugging and touching has stepped up a notch since the possibility of Flower leaving hit the table. It’s not just a comfort thing, although that’s part of it for sure. It getting to hold each other while they still can, about committing the sensation of touching each other to memory, about breathing in each other’s scent. 

The fact that in a few weeks they might not be able to do this anymore isn’t something either of them have said out loud but it’s something they’re both keenly aware of. 

Flower lets out a contented hum and closes his eyes, and Tanger's content to just hold him. God knows what will happen in the future but at least, for now, they have this. 

_/\\_

 **Haggy, Horny and Phil**

Haggy and Horny always sit together on the plane. It’s not a superstition thing, the way Sid is with Flower, but they were best friends before Hags joined the team so it was only natural that they’d sit together. Phil’s still not really sure how he became part of their group. He just knows that Hags kept drawing him into their conversations until eventually it just made sense for him to sit with them. 

He’s quite happy to play on his phone or listen to some music if Hags and Horny want to speak in Swedish but they never make him feel like a third wheel. It’s nice. Phil would say he’s friends with most of the guys on the team at this point. His shyness had made it a little difficult at first but everyone had been welcoming and he’s part of the family now. But what he has with Hags, and Horny is something more. It’s not just that they’ve been playing on a line together since Hags joined the team. They’re good for each other, good at pulling each other out of their heads when they get in too deep. 

Tonight, Hags is the one who needs him. It was a tough game for all of them, and losses never sit well with Phil. He’s always thinking about what he could have done differently, or better. But this was Hags’ first game back after his concussion and first games back after an injury are always a killer. He’d seen for himself how exhausted Hags had been by the time the first period was over. God knows how he must be feeling right now. 

As though to prove Phil’s point, Hags lets out a low, exhausted groan, and rests his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Phil asks gently, really having to dial back the urge to run his fingers through Carl’s hair. 

Carl mumbles something in Swedish which makes Horny snort. 

“He says you’re comfortable but that you need to be quiet so he can sleep.”

Carl says something else in Swedish, a smile curling on his lips this time. 

Horny shoots something back before translating. “He says I need to be quiet too.”

“Is your head hurting?” Phil asks, worried that despite being given the all clear that there were still some lingering effects from his concussion. 

“I’m fine,” Carl mumbles in English this time. “Just tired.”

Sleep definitely isn’t the worst idea Phil’s heard. Most of the guys have fallen into various states of slumber at this point. Sid’s curled into Geno’s arms and they both look to be sleeping soundly. Flower’s snoozing in Tanger’s arms. Tanger is still awake but doesn’t look like he will be for much longer. 

Phil wraps one arm around Carl and on the other side Horny does the same. If Phil and Horny have nothing else in common they at least both love Carl and want to take care of him. 

Carl lets out a contented hum and nuzzles closer into Phil’s neck, on the other side Horny rests his head carefully against Carl’s shoulder before closing his eyes. 

Phil lets his own eyes close. It's no secret that Phil hates flying. Usually Carl's the one holding his hands whispering reassurances and providing comfort during takeoff and landing. 

This? This probably the safest and most comfortable Phil has ever felt on a flight.

He drifts off with a smile on his face.


End file.
